ryugafandomcom-20200215-history
Nikki Wong
� Nikki Wong: Nicole "Nikki" Wong is the drummer of Canadian deathcore supergroup, Ryuga. She was born March 17, 1987 (Birthplace unknown, raised in Yellowknife, Canada). She is also the founder of Ryuga siding with boyfriend and frontman, Jude Lizowski. Unlike the other drummers in the deathcore scene, Wong uses difficult, complex drumming skills hardly anyone has ever done in a lifetime, having influenced by Cannibal Corpse, Rise Against, Suicide Silence, and Cock and Ball Torture. She currently lives in West Newbury, Massachusetts with lead guitarist Jennifer Masterson and bassist Ryan Treviont. Influences: -Paul Mazurkiewcz. -Nao Kawakita. -Suicide Silence. -Atreyu. -Rise Against. -Behemoth. -Cassadee Pope (Vocal influence) -Britney Spears (Vocal influence) -100DEADRABBITS!!! -Dark Tranquility. Style: Nikki Wong is one of the two founders of Canadian deathcore band, Ryuga. Her style of drumming changes throughout almost every album, except Night Spider. Nikki uses Yamaha cymbals and Zldjian drums most of her time. In vocals, Nikki is the secondary vocalist of Ryuga, providing all of the clean, female vocals since Coagulation. Wong appears to be well known in Ryuga thus far for her clothing appearance. She wears a black dress featuring 79% of her stomach (only the midriff) being shown. Nikki's hair was originally dyed a deep purple and black, until the release of Coagulation, when she donned blueish-grey hair, appearing longer (based on Joey Jordison's). Trivia: -Nikki Wong's place of origin is unknown, though she grew up and was raised almost all the time in Yellowknife, Canada. -Her voice over is Lacey Chabert. -Nikki Wong had said three times that her drumming skills are surpassed way much by the studying of all of the legendary death metal drummers. A Farce of Ryuga (TV Series): Similar to reality, Nikki Wong is the drummer for Deathcore band Ryuga and also reprises her role as a songwriter. Unlike reality, however, her backing vocals are not heard of in AFOR. Nikki is a laidback, sensitive woman with possible interactions in killing anything she despises. Yet, she has a very cheerful attitude (given by Jude Lizowski, lead singer) that she seems to no longer care for in killing. Wong usually sleeps in the morning (she says that the sun is as gay as Seth Putnam's vocals) and only is active around the evening and night times. During AFOR's "Metal Mash Hour" (a segment of 45 minutes long containing 6-7 music videos from bands with Deathcore, Black Metal, Thrash Metal, Grindcore, Metalcore, and Death Metal genres), Nikki is the "viewer" with guitarists Jennifer Masterson and Mark Dresich, often speaking negative or positive comments about a band (which strongly resembles Beavis and Butthead's music video times). Nikki Wong is voiced by Lacey Chabert in fiction and real life, and was the only one to be voiced by the same actor/actress in the pilot. In singing, Nikki's voice is by Lacey Mosley (in reality, Cassadee Pope does the singing). Wong is also known to have very sadistic and intense emotions in two episodes of AFOR2, and five episodes in AFOR3. This is triggered by provoke, harassment, or those forgetting anything about the latter's events. Same in reality, Nikki is also the girlfriend of Jude Lizowski (the duo are expected to be in marriage sometime in early May or late June).